


Look

by ilyoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is too drunk for this lmao, M/M, Oblivious!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyoon/pseuds/ilyoon
Summary: Baekhyun giggles and flirts, smiley and annoying, and Chanyeol is there, watching him.





	Look

The restaurant is packed when they arrive, it makes Chanyeol appreciate his leader even more,  _thank god_ , Junmyeon had already made a reservation on the evening even before their concert started.

He can hear some of the waiters talking in Japanese with Junmyeon before one, particularly beautiful waiter, starts to escort them to their table. Chanyeol can already hear some of his members arguing behind him while they’re walking, and he knows perfectly that it were Sehun and Baekhyun, Chanyeol can also hear Jongdae’s laugh hysterically at the back, probably laughing at both Sehun and Baekhyun.

Junmyeon doesn’t forget to say thank you (in Japanese) to the waiter when they all finally sit down, Chanyeol is sitting between Jongdae and Junmyeon, he sits exactly right in the center across Sehun and Baekhyun, who are still arguing over something trivial. This ‘Little Family Gathering’ Junmyeon always called (Chanyeol sometimes likes to tease Junmyeon about it just to annoy him) can be uninterested and less fun when Sehun and Baekhyun sit with each other, _well_ , at least that what Chanyeol always think anyway. 

He also knows that Baekhyun hasn’t been eating well nowadays, too busy playing games apparently, and so, without realizing the boy already busy gulping all the drinks the waiter placed near Baekhyun’s side of the table. Chanyeol can see Kyungsoo rolling his eyes at the boy while the others merely laughing at him.

Chanyeol hasn’t said a thing about it, he merely stay seated, still staring at the boy endearingly. Baekhyun gives Chanyeol some glances and winks every now and then as he keeps on leaning on Sehun’s shoulder to his chest, the maknae turns his head when Baekhyun suddenly grabs his ear, Chanyeol feels his cheeks burning when he hears Baekhyun giggles suddenly.

“Chanyeol, can you tell the waiter to give us more drinks?” Junmyeon pokes Chanyeol’s arm as he asks kindly, and just right then, Chanyeol stand up and start to speak to Jongdae to move the table slightly so he can get out.

When he comes back, he notices that Junmyeon is glaring at Sehun, the leader suddenly points his finger at Chanyeol while still giving Sehun the look. It makes the maknae lets out a groan before he turns his head to look at Chanyeol, Sehun’s eyes are fierce and cold, then he pushes Baekhyun and stand up, walking toward Chanyeol and begins to drag him.

“Where are you going?!” Baekhyun almost shouts, Chanyeol can see Jongdae snickers whilst Kyungsoo smirking quietly.

Sehun stops “I need to talk to Chanyeol,”

“You’ll be back, _right_?” Baekhyun’s speaks orotundly.

“No, I’ll kidnap him and throw him to the nearest lake,” Sehun snorts “Of course we’ll be back, _god_ , Byun Baekhyun.” He turns away to drag Chanyeol for real now “If you keep that expression on your face, everyone will start thinking that I might actually kidnap you, idiot.” Chanyeol chuckles at that “So you’re not? Then what are we doing?” He merely follows Sehun to the back alley of the restaurant.

The maknae starts to lean his back on the wall “Gotta get away from Baekhyun, his flirting skill get even worse when he’s drunk.” He states which makes Chanyeol feels even weirder.

“N-Not really, he’s just..you know... _Baekhyun_.” Chanyeol says randomly, Sehun turns to give him a disbelief look.

“Well, whatever you say, man,” The maknae simply shrugs “And also, could you not _avoid_ him?” That makes Chanyeol confused suddenly, he doesn’t understand.

“Excuse me?” The older questions “Please elaborate what you mean by that.”

Sehun makes a mocking expression “Don’t you know? All that guy has been doing tonight, _was_  to make you pay attention to him, but then he becomes even more touchy when you continue _not_  to do a damn thing about it, it’s annoying as fuck.”

“...I thought..he was flirting...with you..” Chanyeol mumbles, cheeks reddening slightly.

“Of course you would think that,” Sehun clicks his tongue, Chanyeol is honestly really naive. “But everyone knows I only have my eyes on Junmyeon hyung, there’s no way he would actually like me _that way_.”

“Well he—”

“Look, hyung,” Sehun moves his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder “I know you’re not stupid, maybe a bit dumb _yes_. But please, I’m not in the mood to roast you and such, Junmyeon hyung has been giving me the death glares and threatening me silently over this, you need to get your shit together with Baekhyun hyung, _seriously_. I hate it when Junmyeon hyung is angry at me,” He speaks truthfully, turning away as he slicks his bangs. “Oh, also, it isn’t even my fault that you thought he’s flirting with _me_ , when in reality, he has been flirting with _you_ this whole time.”

“...what?”

“Well, he sucks at flirting anyway, apparently making you jealous is his way to flirt.” Sehun snorts before he begins to walk away.

“Dude! But he was all over you!” Chanyeol defends, running in front of Sehun.

Sehun seriously about to snap “Are you deaf? Didn’t you hear me? That’s his way to get your attention, but guess what? You didn’t do a damn shit about it, I mean,  _yes_ , you did look at him, staring at him quietly. But still, you didn’t do anything. So was it my fault? _No_.” He pushes Chanyeol to the side as he starts walking again.

Chanyeol sighs at that before he starts to walk as well, following the younger boy from behind.

When they got inside, Sehun already being rude, snarling at Jongdae to move out so he can sit beside his lover. And despite Jongdae playful remarks at him, the older boy still moves away to let the grumpy kid sits beside Junmyeon. And before the latter can say anything about it, Sehun already has his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder, pulling the leader closer.

Chanyeol on the other hand, he feels awkward. He honestly had hoped to sit back with Junmyeon and Jongdae again, he didn’t expect Sehun to turn his back just like that, the maknae knows that he and Baekhyun still have _issue_ that need to be talked about.

“Yeol- _ah_ , I think I wanna go back to the hotel now.” Baekhyun murmurs, holding on Chanyeol’s jacket now. The latter immediately stares down at him, he can feel his cheeks getting warm when he notices the pleading look.

“I think I agree, he’s too drunk and it’ll be better if you just take him back to the hotel before he begins to act even more shameless.” Kyungsoo speaks calmly before he starts drinking.

Chanyeol begins to look at his other members, Jongdae is nodding at him, Junmyeon is giving him a smile, and Sehun is glaring at him. _Yup_ , It seems like Chanyeol doesn’t have a choice.

“Alright, let’s go back, Baekhyun.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re almost there, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun keeps telling the taller lad.

Chanyeol is trying to steady his breath as he still carrying Baekhyun on his back, the latter slides his keycard lock before Chanyeol opens the door and gets in. “Can you at least stand now? I feel like my legs about to give in at anytime soon,” He says politely, Baekhyun nodding his head in return. “Yes, and sorry about that hehe..” Chanyeol carefully gets the other down from his back, helping him standing on his own legs. And suddenly Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s hands sliding to his waist, making the taller freezes on his spot when he’s about to close the door at the moment.

“You’re such a nice guy, Chanyeol..it almost makes me feel apologetic.” Baekhyun chuckles onto his back. “No, it’s okay,” Chanyeol almost stammers, he feels so warm.

Baekhyun tightens his grip “Sorry for making you wasting your time on me.”

“Baekhyun, don’t say that..I care about you.” _And I like you too much to refuse you at this point_ , Chanyeol wants to say out loud.

“I know, and you shouldn’t.” The other slowly let go, he turns away to sit on his bed. Chanyeol sighs and follows him then. “Shut up, you know I cherish you too much, Baekhyun.”

“Really? I wonder, is it _me_ that you cherish, or merely our _friendship_ ,”

“Of course it’s you! It’s always been you!”

“Chanyeol..you never look at me.” Baekhyun smiles sadly at the taller one “You don’t care about me as much, do you?”

“What are you talking about?!” Chanyeol speaks, unimpressed and disbelief. “I always look at you, I always pay attention to you, it’s always been you... _only you.._.” The taller boy feels weak, hearing those words from his own mouth. Honestly he doesn’t know what to do. He’s clueless, and it makes him feel _stupid_.

“I—” Baekhyun eyes get a bit wide when he see the sadness and pain in Chanyeol’s eyes, and without knowing it himself, he pulls the taller lad into a hug. “Is it my fault?” He feels the other wet tears on his neck.

“I’m sorry for being _stupid_ ,” Chanyeol mumbles as he pushes Baekhyun away, wiping his own tears instantly after that. “I think I should go—”

“NO!” Baekhyun yells out, his hand on Chanyeol’s wrist now.

The other flinches when he hears the change of tone.

“Please, I—” Baekhyun tries to speak “Please, don’t leave me, _baby_ , please, I’m sorry..” He pleads.

Chanyeol can feel his cheeks reddened at the sudden petname, he quickly lowers his head and nod. “No..it..isn’t your fault..”

Baekhyun sighs at that before he pulls the taller lad closer to him once again, and without hesitation, he presses their lips together. It feels slow and warm, Baekhyun almost giggles when Chanyeol lets out a breathy moan from his throat, the latter didn’t seem to expect it.

After a while, Chanyeol starts to kiss him back, feeling relaxed. The kiss goes even deeper as the taller lad starts to pull Baekhyun by his waist, closing their gap even more. Chanyeol attempt to follow the same thing as the other boy does, pressing, sliding, tilting his head so slightly, and falling into the same rhythm together. 

Baekhyun smells really nice, _really really nice_. It makes Chanyeol want to get a taste of him. _God_ , he feels like his mind is going crazy for a moment there.

Their faces are red when they finally pull away, Chanyeol lets out a fake chuckle before he grabs the glass of water on the nightstand, giving it to Baekhyun instantly. “Here, drink this.” 

“I hope you’re feeling alright now,” Chanyeol smiles at the boy who just finished his drink quickly.

“You really are such a nice guy, Chanyeol..” Baekhyun chuckles, putting the glass aside. “Always thinking about how I feel, and here I am, being a shittyass guy as always and expected.”

“No, you’re not!”

That makes Baekhyun smiles “Yes, I am, everyone knows how selfish I am. Kyungsoo knows, Sehun knows, _you know,_ ” He puts his index finger instantly on Chanyeol’s lips when the latter about to interrupt him. “I’m selfish because I never think about other people’s feelings first, I always think about my own feelings before anything else, even _if_ we’re both hurting, I can only think about myself.”

“Baekhyun...” Chanyeol murmurs quietly.

“But please, please, please,” Baekhyun scoots himself closer near the other’s lap “Don’t ever leave me, Chanyeol. I love you too much..I—I’m sorry.”

“ _Oh_ , Baekhyun. You’re too precious for me.” Chanyeol speaks so softly and kind, it almost makes Baekhyun melt. “Do you want to go to bed now?” The taller offers.

“Yes,” The shorter boy pauses to let out a sigh, smiling at the other coyly. “And please stay.”

“Of course.” Chanyeol simply answers, pulling the other into a hug.

At the end, they spend the night holding on each other. Baekhyun has his hands wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist so tightly, it almost seems possessive. And the latter merely smiles, he feels loved, it’s nice and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is so short xD
> 
> Also, sorry if there any typos/errors whelp ;v;


End file.
